


Family is Family

by Ikatoski



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dead Wilbur Soot, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Father-Son Relationship, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, NO Ghostbur, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not graphic but kind of bad still, Panic Attacks, Phil Watson is a dad, Phil Watson is trying, Phil goes off the deep end for his family, SBI & Tubbo - Freeform, SBI hears voices, Technoblade is trying, Temporary Character Death, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo Thinks TommyInnit is Dead, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnits exile is somehow worse, Underage Drug Use, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), clipping of hybrids wings, no beta we die like schlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikatoski/pseuds/Ikatoski
Summary: What type of family kidnaps other family members? Apparently this one.OrI wanted a SBI & Tubbo kidnapping story and decided to write it myself.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, TommyInnit & Technoblade, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 26
Kudos: 525





	1. Tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> TW: not graphic panic attacks, not graphic dissociation, implied not eating, implied not sleeping, implied not taking care of yourself very well.
> 
> If theres anything else missing from the tags/ here tell me and I will fix it.  
> I will also be updating tags as I go, because I honestly don't know what I'm gonna write too.

For as long as Tubbo could remember he was different from his adopted family. While Tommy and all his siblings had beautiful sets of wings and could soar through the sky as though they belonged up there instead of down on Earth. Tubbo just had a set of furry ears, small bumps for ram horns, a small tail that they had to make room for in his clothing. He knew that he was different from his family, they always said they took him off the side of the road anyways. It never used to bother him seeing as they would try and include him almost anything that they did. He got to help with preening their feathers, he always got to watch as they took flying practice, he would always sleep under their wings when they slept on the couch.

Though Tubbo wouldn’t say he was jealous of them. While they knew how to take care of themselves, they didn’t know how to care for him exactly. They tried to help him keep the fur on his ears in shape, they always helped take care of his horns and helped with the pain that came with the two appendages. Though they couldn’t help him when he had the feeling to headbutt them. The first time it happened he was playing happily with Tommy and he just bumped his head into his. They were both confused and went to Phil who said it was a natural thing ram hybrids did with their family, like how they preen their feathers, it shows them you love and feel safe around them.

And so Tubbo grew up as the odd one out of the family. He knew he was loved, and the only difference between Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno was that he was just shorter than them even if he was older than Tommy. How when things happened to him Phil would get confused, but he could easily fix his other sons problems. He didn’t mind, he was just happy to stay there and live with his family. Though a weird sensation never left him no matter how much he tried to get it to go away. It made him feel bad that he felt mad about how easily they got along though, he just shoved the feeling down and ignored it hoping it would go away.

Tubbo was beyond tired and he was sure everyone around him could see. The bags under his eyes that seemed to grow everyday as he worked himself half to death trying to fix the country his older brother left to him. It was nothing but a crater when he inherited it and he was determined to fix it and make it a thriving country that it once was. Though the pressure he was under was almost too much and he just wanted to quiet though he knew he couldn’t everyone was counting on him.

It didn’t help that he was pressured into exiling his best friend. He really didn’t want to do it. He probably cried for hours in Phil’s house after he did it. The weight of what he did settling on his shoulders like an uncomfortable jacket. He cried and screamed and he let himself be held in Phil’s arm as he reassured the boy. He let out all the anger, sadness, guilt, and all the other emotions he didn’t think he would ever have a word for out. He knew that he probably hurt Phil more than ever, he just exiled his son (when did he refer to Tommy as Phil’s son) and now he was crying in the man’s arm like a baby. To be fair he is still a child, he is only sixteen for god's sake.

That’s why he kept his suffering quiet. He just locked himself in his office and just worked saying he would get a break once he was done. He would eat once this stack was finished. He would go home (did he even have a home or was it just an empty house with a bed) after he got so many hours of work in. He just had to work until it was finished then he could take a break. He thought nobody noticed what he was doing, the previous presidents also locked themself away to try and get work done.

He was grateful for Ranboo though. One of the only other teenagers in all of Dream Smp he knew what kind of stress Tubbo was going through and he helped in his own sort of way. Ranboo saw how Tubbo missed Tommy, and how Tommy missed Tubbo. So what he did to try and solve this problem was to create Tommy and Tubbo compasses that pointed to each other. It would always point to the other compass and he made it in hopes that it would make the other teens happier. He didn’t know that it only brought more misery for one, but hope for the other.

He couldn’t handle not seeing Tommy anymore, he knew he had to see him and apologize for what he did. He knew what he did was wrong and Tommy should hate him, that Tommy shouldn’t want to see him. Though Tubbo thought he could be selfish at least this one time. If Tommy hated him he would stand there and take it, at least he would know for sure that his best friend (when was the last time he called Tommy his brother) hated him. 

So he packed and went out on the journey telling Quackity that he had some business to take care of, though he knew Quackity didn’t really care where Tubbo went. As he reached the community Nether portal a pit entered his stomach as he clutched his compass. He was nervous, sure he was visiting a man who he had exiled and then didn’t bother to visit. Tubbo knew he was going to make up for it as he brought along something to give to Tommy.

Tubbo had expected a yelling Tommy who hated him, he had expected a sad Tommy who ran up and gave him a hug, hell he expected Tommy to ignore him no matter what he tried. Though as he looked through he never expected craters to litter the ground and a tower that led up to what was asuumily the block limit. Tubbo fell to his knees as he stared up at the sky and felt tears fall down his face matching the rain that surrounded him.

Suddenly he couldn’t breath, everything was too loud, everything was too much. He tried to get a deep breath as he fell to his knees clutching the compass to his chest. He closed his eyes and pulled his head down and tried to grasp at least a little breath. Something was caught in his throat and it wanted out, it surprised him when a guttural scream left him shouting at the skys begging them to bring his brother back.

He stayed there until his voice was horse and he had no more tears left to cry. He stayed until the rain cleared up and the only thing he could feel on his face was the all too familiar stickiness of tear tracks. He stayed out where Tommy took his last breath until he couldn’t stand to be there anymore and had to tell everyone, anyone. He didn’t know who he could tell, Phil would surely think it was his fault and kick Tubbo out like he should have done years ago.

Tubbo’s brain was on autopilot as he stepped into the nether, the heat quickly drying off the rain off of him, not the tear tracks, never the tears. He felt like he couldn’t control his own body as he walked into L’manberg, he vaguely knew where he was going as he knew this path too well. He knocked onto the door of the house and waited for the occupant to open up. He knew he should go and that he should run, tell someone else what had happened. Though in his mind he also knew that Phil deserved to know, having lost two of his four sons (did Phil count Tubbo as his son anymore?).

When Phil opened the door and stared down at Tubbo with the softest look Tubbo had gotten in forever. Suddenly he was six crying about how he had hurt his elbow while playing with Techno, he was eight when he came to Phil telling him about how Tommy got hurt, he was ten when his horns started to grow in and he vaguely remembered smelling the reassuring smell that Phil always had on him, he was sixteen on Phil’s doorstep about how he had lost another son.

Tubbo shot into Phil’s arms crying tears he didn’t know he had. He felt sick being comforted by the man whose son he just killed. It made Tubbo feel sick but not sick enough to stop. So he let himself be selfish for the second time that day, he let himself be pulled into Phil’s house. He let himself be set onto the bed as Phil pulled him closer letting him cry on his shoulder like he did when Tubbo had exiled Tommy. He let himself cry into Phil until he cried himself to sleep.


	2. Philza Minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo scoffed and smiled “well how can I just not eat the Philza Minecrafts cooking,” He countered while picking up the food Phil gave him. That was probably his third mistake that night, only the ender gods know how many more he made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied kidnapping, Implied drugging, non-consensual drugging, drugging of minors.
> 
> As always if I missed anything tell me.
> 
> This is Phil's point of view and where it takes its turn, Im probably going to be adding Tommy, and Techno's soon as well.

Phil knew that Tubbo tried to hide a lot of things that he did. Phil wasn’t stupid he knew his sons like the back of his hand, even if he hadn’t seen them in three years. He knew that when something was upsetting or stressing Tubbo out he liked to isolate himself and try to make sure no one noticed what was wrong.

Phil noticed though. He noticed how the bags under his eyes were dark, he noticed the tear streaks on his face, he noticed how he got thinner, noticed how after he was forced to exile his best friend he pushed himself into his work a lot more. How he would rarely leave the White house and if he did he was being dragged around by Quackity who took no notice of how much Tubbo hurt. That was a common thing Phil found in L’Manburg, no one would even dare to notice how Tubbo was being pushed around and talked over by his vice president. No one cared about Tubbo enough to give the boy a break and it honestly broke Phil more than he already was.

Phil’s mental state was not the best after he killed his own son, his mind screaming at him to take his sons away, keep them safe, keep them protected, keep them loved. He knew that the voices that he heard, where did you think Techno got them, where slowly coming back and that they were just going to push for him to act upon these thoughts. His instincts yelled at him to take his flock to a new nest and just take care of them like they were chicks.

So when Tubbo came knocking on the door to his home grasping the compass that Ranboo gifted him after he had exiled Tommy he knew that was going to be that day that he cracked. Tears were streaming down Tubbo’s face and suddenly he was five again and went to Phil crying about a scraped knee, he was ten when the first pains from his horns came and he was screaming so loud that it scared the animals away, he was thirteen when he told Phil he was going to join Wilbur and Tommy to the Dream SMP, he was sixteen when he had to rule a broken country. 

Phil felt his heart shatter as Tubbo flung himself into his arms desperate for any sort of comfort. Phil of course gave him comfort. Taking the boy inside petting his hair, leading him to the bed that he had for when Tubbo wanted to visit (even if he knew Tubbo wouldn’t) and laid down with the boy whispering comforting things as he continued to comb through his hair.

Tubbo eventually fell asleep in Phils arms and Phil shifted slowly so as not to wake him up. He grabbed his communicator and called Techno. As he waited for the man to answer he looked at Tubbo and asked himself what could have happened that broke his son this much. He really had to take Tubbo away, to somewhere he would be safe away from everyone who just saw him as a president instead of a sixteen year-old-boy. 

Techno eventually answered the phone, “Sorry Phil, I was trying to wrestle Tommy into a bathtub he looks like he hasn’t bathed in weeks.” Techno’s monotone voice came from the communicator making Phil let out a soft laugh. “No worries mate,” Phile glanced at Tubbo “I was just wondering if you had room in your house for two more people?” He could hear Techno humming in the background, most likely seeing if he did have room.

“If you don’t, don’t worry about it. It's just Tubbo is under too much stress and I was going to take him away so he could properly heal.” Phil muttered and sighed and shifted so Tubbo was more comfortable in his arms, he would do anything for his sons and if he had to permanently take Tubbo away from L’Manburg so be it. He wasn’t going to let the place get to Tubbo like it had done for Wilbur, he would rather die than let that happen.

Techno’s voice came from the communicator. It sounded like he was clearing his throat “Well I would have build a little extension to the house but it’s doable.” Phil couldn’t be more ecstatic after he heard the news, though convincing Tubbo to come with him would be a work out. It’s worth it though, he told himself, he would fix his little family.

“Though it might take a week seeing as Tommy seems pretty bad off.” The tell tale voice of Techno seemed far away from the communicator and Phil can only imagine what he was doing. Phil nodded obsently and seemed to calculate how much work he would need to do to convince Tubbo to come with him. If all else fails he could always take the boy seeing as he was the boy's father. “Got it, just send me a message when you’ve got it done and we’ll be on the way.” Phil could feel Tubbo shifting in his lap and he quickly shushed the boy combing his fingers through his hair.

“Ok well I’m gonna go, Tommy really got messed up in exile.” Techno muttered as he left the call. Phil rolled his eyes and tucked his communicator into his pocket and moved to set Tubbo down. The boy needed the rest and Phil had to prepare something he and Tubbo would need for the trip to the Antarctic. He tucked the boy in and smiled softly and kissed the top of his head, “sleep well my little lamb, we’ll be home soon.” He said and walked away from the bed.

Apparently trying to convince Tubbo to leave L’Manburg was harder than Phil at first thought. The boy was bent on trying to fix the country even after Phil tried to tell him that he was only a child. He knew that if it was up to Tubbo he would have left, but Phil knew that Quackity wanted Tubbo as president seeing as he would be easily manipulated. It absolutely disgusted Phil, now that he was thinking about it most of the interactions Tubbo had with other L’Manburgians was just him being lied to, of him being hurt and he just brushing it off like it was nothing and it honestly made Phil furious.

His son deserved better than what these people could provide, and Phil knew he and Techno are the ones who could provide it. It was getting to the end of the week and Techno had messaged Phil saying that construction was done and they could leave soon, though Tubbo didn’t budge on his decision to stay in L’Manburg. He also heard that Techno was trying really hard to keep Tommy in his house with him, the boy wanting to fight Dream at every opportunity. It made Phil worry, as his sons want nothing more than to carry out burdens not meant for them.

Phil knocked it up to being around so many adults who didn’t care about them, they didn’t really want the best for Tommy and Tubbo like Phil and Techno did. They just wanted to use them like tools, not even caring to acknowledge the teenagers pain. Though they were determined to keep their flock together no matter the cost.

“Phil...Phil what are you doing here?” He heard Tubbo through his own thoughts, he smiled warmly at the boy and looked around him “Can I come in?” Tubbo moved to the side to let him into his office (his first mistake) , “I brought you something to eat and drink, I didn’t see you go out for lunch and decided we could share one.” Phil said happily, sitting in the chair across from Tubbo’s desk. 

“Phil you really didn’t have to do that I’m fine.” Tubbo took a seat in his chair “plus don’t you have to visit Techno soon,” Phil went to talk but Tubbo interrupted moving things around on his desk (his second mistake) “I saw you preparing the other day so don’t try that with me.” Phil rolled his eyes, Tubbo was always very observant even when he was just a small lamb. “For someone who said I didn’t have to bring lunch seems pretty set on eating it.” He countered setting the food on the empty part of the desk.

Tubbo scoffed and smiled “well how can I just not eat the Philza Minecrafts cooking,” He countered while picking up the food Phil gave him. That was probably his third mistake that night, only the ender gods know how many more he made and he slowly drifted off after he ate. The last thing he heard before he slept was “sleep well my lamb, we’ll be home very soon.”


	3. TommyInnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wanted to fly, he wanted to fall, he wanted to be alone, he wanted his family. How exile has twisted his point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: attempted suicide, emotional manipulation, mentioned abuse, child abuse, Tommy not having a good time.
> 
> So if i missed anything tell me.
> 
> When I tell you I rushed this chapter because I realized i didnt update in four days I ran.

Tommy prided himself on never being afraid. Even in the toughest of situations he always had a brave face on. That was one of things that Tommy always had, that was always a constant in his life. The one thing that he could control. It always comforted him that he could just act brave when on the inside he felt like he was going to cry. Dream knew this.

Ever since his exile Dream has done nothing but hurt, ignore, comfort, insult, compliment. It was getting to Tommy because he didn’t know what Dream was gonna do next. That scared Tommy more than he would let on. He didn’t need Dream knowing how much he had really gotten to him, though if he thought about it a little harder he would know that Dream knew how much damage he was doing.

When Tommy was alone, that was the best time, he could think by himself, he didn’t have to act brave, he didn’t have to put on a persona to hide what he was really thinking. Tommy liked being alone, but he hated being lonely. He missed his friends, he missed Tubbo, he missed his family. Tommy at first was angry at them for not coming, but then he was just desperate for anyone to come. 

So when Ranboo started to come around, it made him ecstatic. He didn’t show it but he loved the company of the half enderman. Then one day, after Ranboo gifted him the compass that pointed to Tubbo, he just stopped visiting. Though Tommy chalked it up to his bad memory even if it made Tommy extremely angry. Then after the anger it went back to loneliness. That was what he felt like all the time, loneliness.

Though there were times, when Dream wasn’t there never when Dream was there, Tommy would soar through the sky, getting his wings some exercise as so they wouldn’t get weak because Tommy Big Man Innit was never weak. Those were the times he felt alive as he felt the air on his face, felt the air going through his wings. He loved it, almost as much as when he preened his wings, an activity that he would do alone even if he missed the feeling of his family preening his wings.

So that was where he was now. In the sky looking at the sunset from an unusually high tree. The only way he got up there was because of his wings, he knew that he could easily outrun Dream with his wings and he thought about doing it before but now it just seemed wrong. If he was gonna run he would do it on his two feet so it would be fair for Dream (why does it have to be fair though). He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a shout.

That shout sent shivers down his spine, he knew that voice belonged to the one person who visited him in exile. He quickly got down and tucked his wings in and looked at Dream expectantly. “Tommy! What were you thinking you could have gotten hurt.” Dream did all but screech him (with fake concern though Tommy couldn’t decipher the two). Tommy looked down at his hands that were fiddling. He didn’t think him going up into a tree would be that bad of a thing since he had wings. “I was just trying to see the sun set better.” He all but muttered and looked up at Dream, his white porcelain mask staring blankly back. The smile that would haunt his dreams.

“You can see the sunset just fine down here on the ground.” He was fuming, because Tommy had the audacity to fly when he himself couldn’t. Tommy gulped and looked at anything and everything that wasn’t Dream, he wasn’t scared he was just not gonna give Dream the satisfaction. Yeah that’s what he was doing. Dream let out a sigh and put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, he let a smile that Tommy didn’t know about blossom when Tommy flinched. “If I can’t trust you to not go up into the sky maybe we need to have a compromise.” This terrified Tommy.

He knew Dream was jealous of his wings, he could see how he would look at his entire family (besides Tubbo, never Tubbo) What Dream was gonna do to his wings scared him, he couldn’t fight back though. What if he stops visiting, then Tommy would be alone and who knows what would happen then. He tried to speak but Dream squeezed his shoulder and practically dragged him towards his tent.

What scared Tommy the most was the thoughts in his mind that was telling him that whatever was about to happen he would deserve it. Maybe Dream had gotten to Tommy more that he originally thought. He spaced out, he didn’t know for how long he doesn’t remember much after going into the tent though he knew that his wings were now clipped and he couldn’t fly.

Tommy now sat upon a tower that went way up into the sky. It reminded him of the first time he learned how to fly. He was impatient and grabbed Tubbo, went to the tallest tree, climbed and then jumped. He didn’t fly but he loved the feeling of falling, even if he had gotten a broken arm afterwards. Tommy missed the feeling of falling, he would always save himself but the feeling was always there. He loved it because it made him feel alive, and he knew that he could save himself.

Though now Tommy was gonna fall and never fly again. He knew that his wings didn’t recover well from being clipped. He sat there and looked across the sky at the sunset one last time. His thoughts wondered to Tubbo and what he was doing. He really missed his brother. He would give anything to see him just one more time. He smiled softly as memories of the two when he was younger filled his mind.

He stopped up shakenly as the sun finally went over the horizon, he could feel the wind begging him to just fall over and not disrupt its path anymore. Though he longed to be able to fly through the sky, to feel the wind in his face and on his wings. To look down and see an amazed Tubbo looking back at him with sparkles of admiration in his eyes.

He frowned as he thought of the last time he saw Tubbo. He had betrayed him, choosing a country over his own brother (even if Tubbo didn’t think he deserved the title). Before he could do anything tears started to pour down his face and he sobbed, probably for the first time since the war for independence. The war made him grow up faster than he wanted to. He just wanted to be a kid again. What he wouldn’t give to be a kid again.

That was his last thought before he felt himself tilt and finally fall off the towers. He was now plummeting tears rolling down his face as a smile adorned his features. He was going to be free from this hell on Earth. He felt something bubble up into his throat and a laugh came out. Not the one where he would let out when he told a joke he found funny. It was a pure and raw laugh, one that usually dissolved into a fit of crying.

He closed his eyes as he waited for the ground to come into contact, if he opened his eyes or paid any attention he would notice the familiar flapping of wings. He would have heard a concerned scream, he would have felt arms wrapped around himself before he blacked out from how much raw adrenaline was coursing through his veins. 

If he hadn't built up he would have noticed that Techno found his exiled home. He would have noticed Techno looking frantically for his brother. Though he didn’t and now he was in Techno’s arms and Techno looked at him up and down wondering just what had happened to his brother (and truthfully his whole family). He quickly stood up and went to take Tommy back to his home.

He knew that he was gonna have to talk with him when he woke up, he knew that he was gonna have to go and talk to Tubbo as well. Though Techno just wanted Tommy home “welcome home Theseus.” He muttered into the wind before he disappeared from the shambles of a home that harbored Tommy.


	4. Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is not having a good time, and Techno just wants to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: cuss word, mention of suicide, mentioned of known abuse, mentions of past abuse
> 
> if i missed anything tell me, this took sometime to write as I don't know how to write Techno that good so enjoy

What Techno suspected when he entered Tommy’s exile was not him diving off the top of a tower. Techno hoped that Tommy spread his wings soon and took flight, he was getting alarmingly close to the ground. Not that Techno was worried or anything it wasn’t like he has been the best older brother lately. Though he would never admit he did it, he leaped into action catching the now unconscious Tommy. He looked down at his brother, one of his shoes was missing, he was more dirt than boy at this point.

“What happened to you?” he muttered taking in his surroundings, it was just rubble how Tommy could live here was astonishing. Techno knew the boy would have at least tried to rebuild if he had lived here. He scoffed when he thought about the boy who was supposed to be their fifth family member. Techno didn’t know much but he knew that both boys were not ok.

With one last look around the decimated area Techno spread his wings “welcome home Theseus,” and he was off. Towards the one place where he knew that Tommy was welcomed, his own home. The flight was longer than the one to the exile, with the added weight of Tommy. Once Tommy was awake he would ask him what had happened to him.

When they got to the house Techno walked into his house patting Carl as he passed. The now wrapped Tommyinnit was laid on top of his couch by the fire so he could get some medical equipment. He would have made Tommy drink a regen potion but he was currently unconscious. So Techno did it the old fashion way, it was good practice. He sighed as he came back and ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair. 

Techno would never say it out loud, but he missed his family. He missed the way he and Wilbur would fight over who was the oldest, it was Wilbur only by 5 minutes, he missed how Tommy and Tubbo would beg him to train them to fight. He missed when his family would preen his wings, Tubbo was the best at it despite not having wings, he missed when he grew out his hair Wilbur annoyed him until he could braid it. He missed Philza, he missed Wilbur, he missed Tommy. He missed Tubbo, despite what he did to Tommy Techno knew Tubbo was only a child. 

When Tommy woke up he was in panic, where was he, why wasn't he dead, he thought he jumped. It didn’t help his panic when Techno walked into the room holding two bowls of who knows what. Tommy tried to sit up but he was still a little out of it. “Good morning Tommy how are you feeling?” Techno asked setting the bowls on the coffee table and tried to gently move Tommy to a slightly alleviated lying position, he didn’t want Tommy to drown on his food.

Tommy eyed Techno who just sat by his legs. He was wary “how did I get here?” He asked slowly cringing when his voice came out as weak and scratchy. “Where is here exactly?” Tommy questioned again and looked anywhere but Techno. He tried to take in his surroundings and he didn’t recognize anything. “Well you are in my house first off, I took you here after you took your dive off of the tower.” Techno said his voice was not giving off any emotions he was feeling.

Techno grabbed a bowl and put it in Tommy's hand. “I'm guessing you're hungry since you haven’t eaten in almost 24 hours.” He grabbed the other bowl and started eating watching Tommy for him to do the same. “Its mushroom stew,” Techno said as Tommy slowly lifted the bowl up to sip it “I couldn't find any way to make chicken soup, seeing as I don’t have chickens around at the moment.” Tommy just mumbled in response, it was worrying to Techno. It was definitely not like Tommy at all not to be cussing Techno out the moment he stepped into the room. 

Techno settled to figure it out later after he got Tommy into peak physical health. After Tommy ate the soup he took it and went to the kitchen to put it away. He didn’t miss the way that Tommy relaxed when Techno left. That just made him think what had happened to Tommy in exile. The old Tommy would have cussed Techno out, and followed him to the kitchen swearing about leaving him. This Tommy seemed to bath in being alone.

It’s been a few days since Tommy woke up and Techno was doing his best to help him. Today was the day he would finally get a bath. Tommy hadn’t bathed since he was here, which was now about a week and who knows since when in exile. So when Tommy woke up they were in a constant battle of Tommy not wanting to bath and Techno trying to get him in the tub. 

He had managed to get Tommy in the tub where he was now washing up, when he went to his communicator which was ringing. “Sorry Phil I was trying to wrestle Tommy into a bathtub he looks like he hasn’t bathed in weeks.” He said and looked at the shut bathroom door. He could hear Phil’s soft chuckle over the phone, he smiled softly.

They talked about some extra room for himself and Tubbo. Apparently the young president was cracking under the pressure. Techno felt a little guilty, he had almost killed him for making another government. Techno agreed that he had some room for the two, it could be like when they were a family. Though Wilbur was missing, Wilbur would always be missing. He walked over to the fireplace and picked up a family photo. It had Tubbo and Tommy in the middle practically wrestling each other, Techno stood on the left with Phil’s hand on his shoulder, Wilbur was on the right pulled into a hug by Phil. Techno remembered the day they took that photo.

He let out a small chuckle, putting the picture back when Tommy came out with Technos old clothes on. “You Bitch, you're making me wear hand me downs.” Tommy practically screeched at him. Techno rolled his eyes and then walked over to Tommy who glared at him. “If you didn’t dirty your own clothes then you wouldn’t have to wear mine.” He scoffed and grabbed his cape and went to the door “now come on we have to do somethings outside.” He was already out in the snow when Tommy was out.

Techno stretched and put his cape on Carl's pen. He stretched out his wings and turned towards Tommy who was now standing in the snow. “Since you haven’t gotten out since you’ve been here today we will be flying.” As soon as those words left his mouth he saw how Tommy physically paled. “What's wrong Tommy, I thought you would be excited to get back to flying.” He said as he closed his wings again. He slowly walked towards him concern lacing his features and Tommy shook, not because of the cold.

“I can’t fly anymore.” Tommy’s voice was basically non-existent. “Why can’t you fly Tommy, that's like your favorite thing to do.” Techno mentioned and gently put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, Tommy’s breath hitched and Techno took a step back. “Dre… Dream clipped my wings.” Tommy said on the verge of tears, Techno audible gasped. He knew Dream hurt Tommy in exile, but he didn’t know he did that.

Techno was pissed, the voices were cheering at a higher volume then they have in weeks, screaming for Dream’s blood. To paint the town red with what was left with Dream. How dare Dream touch his little chick brother and get away with it. Dream knew that Tommy’s pride and joy was his wings and he just destroyed them like that. “Tommy, I’m not mad at you, can you please go inside.” Techno managed to get out, he was seething. He knew that if he was around someone else, he might hurt them. He needed to be alone.

Tommy quickly rushed inside, not wanting to make him more mad. Techno sat on the ground trying to calm down, which was hard considering that the voices were just screaming at him to draw the blood of Dream and protect his family. Oh how Technoblade was pissed at Dream.


	5. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is back together Pog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of a panic attack nothing to intense but still.
> 
> This took some time as I didn't know how to end it, I hope it's still good. It is also a bit shorter than the other chapters, I didn't really know how to take it to a close.

Phil was traversing the harsh cold wind, a small bundle curled up in his arms. Said bundle held one now 17 Tubbo Minecraft, the boy was still asleep from whatever Phil had gave him. The boy was in a lot of layers to keep the cold out, even if he could handle the cold better than anyone in his family. Phil wanted to make sure he was comfortable and didn’t wake up too soon.

Techno was looking out the window for any signs of his father and younger brother. Techno had been working with Tommy on what happened in exile, and thank goodness that he had figured out that once Tommy molts his feathers he can grow back his flight feathers. The news excited the boy so much he began to practice his wings in secret, even if Techno knew about it.

Once Phill reached the door he stepped in and shookt the snow that managed to get stuck on him off. “Thanks for the help Techno.” He said sarcastically shifting the boy in his arms so he could take his hat off and shake it. “You had it pretty well Phi,.” Techno looked at the bundle confused, “is that who I think it is?” He questioned, he knew that Tubbo was small but he should have at least been bigger than that.

Walking to the couch Phil gently laid Tubbo down and moved the blankets around, he stood up and looked at Techno upset. “The boy practically locked himself in his office and refused to come out, the food I gave him was probably the only thing he ate in awhile.” Phil muttered making Tubbo more comfortable on the couch so he could go and talk to Techno in a different room.

Tommy waited for the adults to leave the room before sneaking in. He knew that they wouldn’t let him see Tubbo until the boy was better, but he was Tommy. He should see his best friend as soon as possible. To be honest when he first heard Techno talk about Tubbo coming to live with them he was angry. He was exiled by him and then he was just gonna turn around and run towards them. Then Phil explained what had happened and Tommy reluctantly agreed, he knew how bad Dream was first hand.

So he stayed there, laying by Tubbo taking in the fact that he was here alive. Tubbo was ok, he was alive. Tommy eventually fell asleep practically wrapping himself around Tubbo. Phil and Techno walked in to both boys snoring and comfortable, a smile found its way to Phil’s face as he took a quick photo on his communicator. “No wonder we couldn’t find him in his cave, the little racoon practically cocooned Tubbo.” Techno muttered before picking the boys up, even if he acted like he cared he did. Phil laughed, helping him tuck the boys in and turning off the light as he took one last look at the boys, his family was finally back together.

When Tubbo woke up he was warm, he scooted closer to the warmth. His office wasn’t this warm, wait a minute, his office wasn’t this warm. He shot up quickly regretting it as his head spun dizziness hitting him like a truck. He slowly laid back down and decided to take in the room around him. Confused, he didn’t recognize this room; it wasn’t his office. He tried to recall his memory and what happened. All he remembered was letting Phil in and eating lunch with him, then he was out.

He felt movement next to him and he looked over. His eyes widened as they landed on none other than Tommy. That was impossible, Tommy was dead. Was he dead, did he die on the food that Phil made. He started to panic. Did Phil kill him, he’s dead, he died, he’s dead and now he’s seeing Tommy. Why couldn’t he breathe, dead people don’t breathe obviously. He couldn't have sworn he took a breath earlier though. He didn’t know how long he laid there panicking, trying to breathe but failing. Trying to find out if he was dead or not.

He was shook out of those thoughts when a hand came to his shoulder. He looked over and saw Tommy staring at him obviously tired. “Big man what’s wrong?” Tears started to run down his face and he flung himself into his brother's arms. Sobs were all that could be heard from the boy, as the other gently ran his hands through his hair. Even if he was dead, or even dreaming, he was being selfish for asking for comfort from the man he had sent to his death. He tried to breathe again failing, causing more panic. 

“Hey big man you think you can breathe with me?” He heard Tommy faintly ask and he tried to nod. After awhile his breathing steadied out and he was trying to calm himself down. “Ho..How I thought you died, the tower, you weren’t there, I went to visit and you weren’t there.” He finally managed to get out, he was clutching Tommy like if he let go he would disappear and he would wake up from this dream. Tommy let out a wet chuckle.

However he didn’t answer, and they sat in silence clutching each other like their life depended on it. And quite literally it did. The silence was interrupted by the door opening and Phil stepping in, he looked at them surprised “well good morning boys, it's good to see you are awake.” A smile made its way to his face as he saw the boys. He walked and settled on the bed looking at the boys “now Tubbo I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but do you think you can eat something before we talk?” Phil asked in a soft voice and gently put his hand on the blankets.

Tubbo slowly nodded and slowly sat up. Tommy followed his lead and was practically attached to him as Phil led them downstairs. Tubbo did have questions, most of them being how was he hre and how was Tommy alive. His questions could wait as he felt his stomach growl. Tommy wrapped his hand out his, squeezing it lightly. Tubbo looked back at Tommy giving him a reassuring smile.

When they got to the kitchen Techno was standing there cooking some kind of food. As he turned to plate it he saw the small group. “Oh, I wasn’t expecting you to be awake.” He said plating the four plates in front of him. Tubbo visibly tensed as he saw Techno, sure he forgave Techno that didn’t mean he forgot what he did at the festival. Though he wasn’t that better, exiling his own brother.

They all silently agreed they would talk later as they sat and ate. Techno was content with the silence. Tommy was practically in the same seat as Tubbo. Phil was happy his family was together. Tubbo was confused but didn’t complain about the situation. Somewhere a ghost of the fifth family member smiled, his family was together even if he couldn’t be with them. They were gonna be ok, it was gonna get better. They were gonna heal as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments on this. The comments fueled my soul so thanks. I plan on making a one-shot series/book if yall are interested in seeing me write more things. Tell me if you do and I just might. Seriously seeing someone comment makes my heart soar!


End file.
